Episode105
Prophecy's End We picked up the action late in the round locked in desperate combat within the Dragon Mother's brain case. We doggedly held to our, (only), plan that involved clearing away the light shields around each brain node, gazing Yaw loose, embedding the Prisms of Filtering, and then epic-gazing the whole lot into oblivion across all dimensions, for all time. Noteworthy events: * The sucking vortex of the reaver-conjured singularity could be felt building toward a climax at the end of the round - time was running out! * Joe resisted the singularity by pure man-strength. (Or possibly with some help of his various implants, magical supplements, and especially his lvl 19 maxed-out dreadnaught). * Oz took a double critical to the leg, blowing it clean off. * Oz was partially possessed by Yaw and started bossing Reavers around, (the extra -40 to Save Reaver BS comes to fruition!). * Yaw's smugness was palpable :( * Pete rallied the troops (who were rattled after seeing Oz go nearly full 'Yoz') to focus on the Brains, aiding in their destruction. * Joe burst-cleared a reflective coating light shield off of a second Brain Node with his awesome Mounted Mini-Gun. * Kiwi used a light miracle to blast off the remaining two light shields, sacrificing his life essence to do additional Damage, (Pete and all of the followers also hit simultaneously). * Pete was able to de-Soul Skin the first Brain Node with his Cluster Munition Burst, freeing up his followers to assist the other Fisters with Gazing Yah out of the other 3 Brain Nodes so that we could en-prism them. * The Lesser Fisters performed a simultaneous Expulsion Gaze on the 3 Nodes with Soul Skins remaining. * Oz finally invoked the Dragon Bennie, using it to counteract a potentially Campaign-Losing Critical Gaze Save by one of the Brain Nodes, (forced the GM to Re-Roll, Hoo-Yah PC High-Five!). * Coordinated simultaneous Prism strike by all party members! Pete shot his Custom Prototype Weapon Round, Oz fired his special arrow from his Mystic Bow, Joe launched his Special Payload Missile, and Kiwi totally punched it into his, or something? * Yaw's smugness drained away as he saw something new and never before seen during his countless eons of plotting: in a moment of desperate inspiration moments before the final Gaze Oz embedded the fifth Prism into himself! * Oz paused to wish his family goodby before being atomized along with Yaw and the Dragon Mother in the climactic Final Gaze blast. * Joe was the sole survivor amongst all of the Fisters after everyone took massive damage when the Dragon Mother exploded. * All of the Lesser Fisters either spent their last remaining Life Force funneling it into the Final Gaze, or were torn asunder by the Light Emulsion being ripped from their bodies with the demise of the Star of the Progenitors. * Pete recalled the final stanza of the Prophecy which spoke of light and dark being reborn... twice? * Based on Pete's Prophetical interpretation, Kiwi resuscitated Oz after the dust settled. * Oz remembered a fleeting moment where Yaw might have managed to escape to The Dream, but kept it to himself. Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk